El país más grande del mundo
by FreakAsher
Summary: Después de una confusa pero divertida charla con Ucrania, Yao se da cuenta el porque de la envidia que le tienen otros países a su persona.


**El país más grande del mundo. **

Yao terminaba una importante llamada telefónica cuando alguno de los ayudantes a su disposición le informo la llegada de quien había esperado aquella inquietante tarde.

̶̶ China- sama, su visita esta aquí.- Informó uno de los mozos

̶ Por favor hazle pasar aru.

Su presencia se hacía notar antes de que entrase a la gran habitación donde sería recibida, con aquel curioso sonido que la caracterizaba y en cuestión de segundos hizo su aparición en el lugar, lugar donde se entablaría tan inusual platica.

̶ Un placer recibirle en mi casa Ucrania-san aru.- Dio la bienvenida haciendo una leve reverencia.

̶ Gusto en verte.- Dijo con una risilla, proveniente de un sonrojo.- Me alegra que pudieses recibirme.

̶ No es nada aru; pero dime… ¿A qué se debe tu visita?- Pregunto acomodándose una de las holgadas mangas que componían su roja vestidura.

La mujer tomo asiento, mientras que el azabache preparaba un poco de té moviendo sus menudos brazos en la presura tarea… tenía que atender de manera eficaz; el ser servicial era algo que distinguía al de baja estatura.

̶ Pues verás, no estoy aquí para hablar sobre política o temas de controversia en el mundo; a lo que quiero llegar es a que… vengo a hablar de asuntos de índole personal.

Wang Yao se miro confundido al momento de oírla, sus palabras tuvieron impacto, derramo un poco de té sobre la mesita de centro que los separaba pues desvió un poco la mirada ante el comentario. Bien sabía que los '_problemas personales' _le incumbían a todo el mundo siendo esta una manera nada exagerada de expresarse.

̶ Lo siento.- Limpió cuidadosamente el área que cubría el té.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

̶ Rusia.- Su manera directa de decir las cosas definitivamente lo sacaría de sus cabales.- Estoy preocupada por mi Ototo y de alguna manera tengo que acercarme a ti para conocer sus metas.

Esta vez cuidando más de sus modales sirvió en la fina tasita lo que le serviría a la hermana mayor del persistente país, extendió una mano ofreciendo la ya mencionada bebida y prosiguió.

̶ ¿A mí?

̶ Si, he oído que quiere ser uno contigo.

…

_¿Y con quien no quiere ser uno Rusia?_

…

̶ Aun así yo nunca he aceptado nada aru.- Dijo arrogante mientras tomaba un sorbo, con una mano sostenía el pequeño plato y con la otra el recipiente que se llevo a la boca cerrando los orbes.

̶ Aun así son pareja ¿no?...

Un rojo encendido se apodero sus mejillas y titubeo al responder logrando solo asentir con la cabeza mientras apretaba fuertemente las mandíbulas.

̶… ya veo, a decir verdad, no esperaba más de ti.- Mascullo haciendo círculos con el dedo índice en el borde de la delicada taza.- lo suponía del _país más poblado del mundo._

Sus palabras resonaron con alto énfasis a pesar de haber sido emitidas con cauteloso sonido, ¿estaba de broma, verdad? Planeaba obtener información, y la conseguiría aunque no con un método del todo común.

̶ ¿Qué quieres decir, aru? - pregunto confuso.

̶ Que todo aquello de tu antigüedad y fama como un país primordial es una farsa… al menos eso pensaría de alguien tan inseguro.- Mofó esperando ver la reacción del chino.

̶ ¿Estas dudando de mí, aru?

̶ ¡Ah! Entonces solo estas con mi hermano por capricho-

̶ No es así, aru… - Se levanto con enfado.- Mi relación con Rusia es…

̶ Solo te advierto que te _cuides _sobre todo de Belarus.̶ le interrumpió.

̶ ¿Nani?

̶ Él es… _Muy grande.-_ Se expreso con sarcasmo

̶ ¿Qué si es alto, aru?

̶ Muchas cosas en él son enormes, por eso algunos están detrás suyo…

̶ Tu tienes las tetas más grandes que jamás haya visto.- Torció la boca con indiferencia después de responderle a sus insinuaciones; por fin había comprendido a que se refería.

̶ Sea como sea el te escogió a ti, maldito irrespetuoso. - Soltó sin el respeto que ya le había perdido mucho tiempo atrás. - Solo venia a recordarte lo famoso y envidiado que es tu _culito… _

̶ ¿Qué, que? - Pregunto con un tomate por cabeza.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa y ahora por demás relajada al ver el producto de su patética broma se atrevió a dar la media vuelta para salir de ahí, había logrado su cometido.

'Yao, tu bien sabes que Rusia es el país MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO."

* * *

><p><strong>Una idea súper, súper crack… espero les haya sacado por lo menos una sonrisa;) <strong>


End file.
